


The Fate Of Severus Snape

by Spoonzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Male Character, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Male Slash, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), courting, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: What happens when Severus meets a boy in his Fifth Year? Before he is supposed to become a marked death eater. Before he loses Lily. What does this strange boy do that changes the fate of Severus Snape?





	1. Links and Playlist

**Wattpad Story Link:** https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/169592255-the-fate-of-severus-snape-ss-gay-ls

The wattpad version will include gifs and a cast list.

 

 **Playlist**  
Chapter One: _Hit and Run_ by LOLO  
Chapter Two: _Natural_ by Imagine Dragons  
Chapter Three: _Worst in Me_ by Unlike Pluto  
Chapter Four: _Take Me to Church_ by Hozier  
Chapter Five: _Do I Wanna Know?_ by Arctic Monkeys  
Chapter Six: _Kryptonite_ by 3 Doors Down  
Chapter Seven: _Believer_ by Imagine Dragons  
Chapter Eight: _Bubblegum Bitch_ by Marina and the Diamonds  
Chapter Nine: _She Looks So Perfect_ by 5SOS  
Chapter Ten: _Hot Mess_ by Cobra Starship   
Chapter Eleven:  _You and I_ By One Direction   
Chapter Twelve: _Everything Black_ by Unlike Pluto  
Chapter Thirteen: _Thinking Out Loud_ by Ed Sheeran   
Chapter Fourteen: _Whatcha Say_ by Jason Derulo  
Chapter Fifteen: _New Ameriana_ by Halsey  
Chapter Sixteen: _Knee Socks_ by Arctic Monkeys  
Chapter Seventeen: _Here Without You_ by 3 Doors Down  
Chapter Eighteen: _Bad Romance_ by Lady Gaga  
Chapter Nineteen: _Whispers in the dark_ by Skillet   
Chapter Twenty: _Stronger than you_ by Estelle


	2. Chapter One

_'I drove into the flames'_

Squinting up the hill he was strolling by, his breath hitches. Letting his bag crash to the ground, he took off in a run shoving through the small crowd that had gathered around the five boys. Gasping for breath he stumbled to a stop in front of the four boys who were standing on the ground, one with his wand out and extended towards another boy who was floating upside down in the air.

"Put him down, mate," the curly haired boy said calmly as he stared down the glasses clad boy who was wielding the wand.

The guy scoffed, "Who are you and what are you gonna do to stop me," his eyes dropped to the curly haired teen's black and yellow tie briefly, "FlufflePuff?"

Reaching for his wand he cursed quietly, "Cercius Cartwright, Heir of Fawley," he introduces glancing at the struggling boy who was trying to keep his jumper from falling up, "and I'm asking you to put him down before I have to do something to make you".

"The squib's son?" The long haired one whispered turning to the leader in confusion.

"What are you gonna do, little sqiblet? Huh? How are you go-"

Lurching forward, Cercius delivers a harsh blow to the Gryffindor's throat sending him tumbling backwards into his friends choking and gasping for air. The boy with long, black hair drops to the ground and the brunet grabs him and drags him into a standing position, "Grab the bag with the purple Illvermorny pin and meet me in the library, yeah?"

The Slytherin presses his lips together in a thin line but nods as the Hufflepuff lets him go and ducks a Stinging Hex from the scarred teen who was now finished helping his friend back up. The raven haired boy takes off grabbing the satchel from the grass and booking it towards the school. Still lacking his wand, the curly haired individual dodges a Petrificus Totalus from the shortest boy and kicks him in the stomach sending him tumbling backwards into the trunk of a tree.

Narrowly avoiding a Jelly-Legs Jinx, He catches a Stinging Hex in the side causing him to hiss loudly and swing around elbowing the scarred perpetrator in the chest. The brunet yelps and rolls down the small hill making the long haired teen lurch forward and deliver a blow across the curly haired boy's face. Stumbling backwards slightly, Cercius catches himself and launches forward to wrap his arms around one of the remaining boys and tackle them to the ground.

"What is going on here?!"


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: suicide mention [non-main character]

_'And you're standing on the edge, face up. Cuz you're a Natural!'_

Severus panted quietly leaning against the door of the library. He looked down at the grey satchel he'd been holding in a death grip and noticed the handle of a chestnut wand sticking out from the top. His eyebrows jumped to his hairline, "What kind of imbecile goes up against four wizards without a wand?"

"This kind of imbecile," comes a quirked voice causing the Slytherin to jerk his head up to look at the curly haired teen. His nose was obviously broken and bleeding heavily and a black and purple bruise was blooming across his jaw, but he was grinning, "Hi, I'm Cercius, I transferred from America last month".

Scowling the other teen thrust the satchel into his 'saviors' chest, "Severus Snape, I didn't need your help".

Shrugging his bag onto his shoulder the brunet huffed a laugh, "Maybe I just wanted to get a swing at that Gryffindor bloke, mind showing me to the Medic?"

"Why transfer? We were already a month into school when you got here," The onyx eyed boy questioned beginning to lead the way towards the Hospital Wing.

The Hufflepuff tried to match his pace as they passed a few Ravenclaw girls, "My parents kicked it so my grandma on my Mum's side decided that the son of a Muggle and a Squib was a better Heir than none at all, so here I am".

Severus stiffened and dropped his head lower, "Sorry to hear that".

"Why?" Cercius shrugged, "I mean it's not like it's your fault, they were in debt and decided to off themselves. Nothing you or me could've done".

The potioneer looked up startled, "They committed suicide?! Did they even think about you?"

The other teen hummed quietly, "Doubt it, I was at Illvermorny all except summers so I didn't even know until Grams showed up and took me to the funeral, next thing I know she port-keys me here and Dumbledore dumps a hat in my head that has me dressing like a bumblebee".

Severus frowns, "You don't care that they're gone? Not even a little?"

They stop in front of the Mediward and Cercius grasps the door handle, "Nah they didn't really like me, me being magic and all. Thanks for bringing me, we should hang out sometime!"

Scowling the Slytherin crosses his arms, "I doubt we're the type that  _hang out_ together".

The Hufflepuff blinks and shakes his head, "Too bad, you seem like a pretty interesting bloke".

When Severus looked up to deliver a scathing remark the door was already clicking closed behind the other teen. He shifted his bag on his shoulder and glanced around the corridor deciding it was safe enough to slink back to the library for a new potions or tonics text.


	4. Chapter Three

_'Who do you think you are?'_

Looking up from the cauldron he'd been scrubbing, Cercius watches Professor Slughorn open the classroom door for someone. His hand stops moving and the scrub brush covered in grey suds stills as his eyes follow a taller teen into the room. Gasping dramatically he turns to wave the soapy object in the air causing a swath of suds to splash across his cheek, "Severus Snape!? Do you have detention?! How irresponsible!"

Blinking the Slytherin places his bag and books down at one of the desks, "No, Cartwright, I come here for potion experimentation".

Nodding the curly haired boy turns back to the wash basin and gestures at a stack of cleaned cauldrons that were leaning precariously beside him, "I knew you were a smart bloke just looking at ya, you can take one of these ones".

"Severus, you know my dear nephew?" The Professor inquires unlocking the storage cupboard for the student, "I was beginning to think he'd never make friends!"

"We aren't fr-"

Slughorn cut the Slytherin off, "That's wonderful news! The two of you can keep an eye on each other for the next two hours! I promised Filius tea!" The heavyset man waddles quickly out of the potions room before leaning back in, "Cercius when you are done your ashtray is in the bottom drawer of my desk, remember to spell opened a window!"

"Yes, Uncle!" The brunet calls as Severus takes a cauldron from the tilting stack, only for it to be replaced a moment later. After a few minutes of the man being absent, Cercius straightens drying off his hands and grabbing his wand to spell the scrub brush to wash the cauldrons itself. Dropping his wand on the desk where his discarded robe, tie, and satchel lay he looks at the newcomer, "I'll get what you need from the storage room if you tell me what to get".

Not looking up from where he's setting up his workspace the Slytherin begins to list off ingredients. The Hufflepuff in turn repeats them quietly to himself as he walks into the storage room. Gathering all the ingredients carefully in his arm he moves to the table the ravenet has taken residence at and begins placing the containers in the order of which the other teen had listed.

"So what are you brewing? Mind if I smoke?" Cercius asks as he walks over to the large, wooden desk at the front of the class and opens a drawer.

"Go ahead, it shouldn't bother," the darker haired boy says casting a wordless Agmenti, "I'm trying to develop a nonaddictive version of Dreamless Sleep".

The tanner teen nods and pulls a stool up across from the other setting a ceramic bowl on the tabletop as he fishes a pack of menthols from his pocket, "That's really cool, I can't take Dreamless Sleep because I'm allergic to Moon Dew".

Severus looks up at him, "Interesting, my recipe doesn't use it. Would you be willing to be my test subject?"

Dipping his head to pull out a cigarette he nods, "Sure if you'll light my fag for me".


	5. Chapter Four

_'The only heaven I'll be sent to, Is when I'm alone with you'_

The spell leaves his tongue and the end of the other teen's cigarette flares red as a thin stream of white smoke curls through the musty dungeon air, "What kind of imbecile agrees to let someone they just met today test experimental potions on them?"

The boy looks at Severus and his blue-green eyes glimmer with mischief as he sucks in a puff of smoke and balances his tobacco tube on the side of the ceramic bowl, "This kind of imbecile, what can I do to help?"

Immediately falling into Potion Master mode Severus points to two jars, "Thinly slice three spiders eyes and mince five lacewig flies".

Blowing the smoke out of the side of his mouth Cercius moves a cutting tray in front of him and selects a sharp edge knife, "Do you like any other classes? Like other than potions".

Watching to make sure he is cutting the ingredients right the Slytherin adjusts the temperature of the fire to make the water boil, "Herbology maybe, potions is my favorite," he murmurs letting his eyes follow the other boy's hands as they finish slicing and pause briefly to lift his cig to his lips, "You?"

"I guess I like transfiguration, it's my best class," the ocean eyed boy pauses to move the two ingredients to where Severus can reach them before looking up, "What next?"

"Dice a Snorlaps Tongue and thinly slice four Flubber Worms," he instructs tucking his dark hair back and rolling up his sleeves so that he can begin adding slices of Spider Eye at three second intervals.

"You think you're gonna be a Potions Master when you get outta Hogwarts?" The Hufflepuff asks moving the diced tongue to where the other boy can reach it as he moves onto the Flubber Worms.

"Well yeah, but I have three more years after this to decide if I don't," the onyx eyed teen commented quietly reversing his stirring so he could begin adding the Flies in rapid succession, "What about you?"

Cercius frowns as he finishes with the worms and takes another drag off his death stick, "I ain't got much to look forward to, if I don't find someone I want to court by the end of next year I get betrothed to someone, probably a Pureblood Bird".

Severus held back a dry laugh, " Most purebloods are bred pretty so I'm sure you'll be just fine".

The curly headed boy snorts, "Yeah except I'm a Pouf, what next?"

"Powder the asphodel," the ravenet pushes the container toward the other boy, "You're Gay?"

"More bent then a crazy straw, mate," he takes one last long pull from his cigarette and stubs it out, "Why?"

It's silent for a minute and all you can hear is the bubbling of the potion before the Slytherin whispered, "How'd you know?"

Cercius shrugged, "Always just preferred blokes I guess, hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable or anything".

"No, it's fine I don't care about that," Severus bit the corner of his mouth and changed the subject as he poured in the Asphodel, "Take three drops before bed. I need to know how fast you fall asleep, how long you sleep, and if you dream".


	6. Chapter Five

_'Cuz there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow, and I play it on repeat'_

Dumping his bag on the floor, Cercius hops up on the table at the far side of the library tossing a polite smile to the redheaded girl before turning to his newfound acquaintance, "Severus Snape I've been looking for you everywhere!" He whisper yells eyeing a bookshelf in the direction of Madam Pince in distain.

The Slytherin blinked unamused, "And it seems you've found me, Cercius this is my best friend Lily Evans, Lily this is my Test Gpuinaepig Cercius Cartwright, Heir of Fawley".

The ginger haired girl grinned brilliantly, "You're the one who punched Potter in the throat?!"

Someone shushed her loudly and the Hufflepuff made a rude hand gesture in the general direction of the sound, "Is that his name? He and his groupies deserved it".

"Oh definitely, it's kinda sad you got detention though over that self-entitled toerag," she frowned scratching the parchment she had been taking jot notes on with a bold, red fingernail.

The brunet snapped his fingers, "Speaking of detention, that sleeping potion I helped you with works wonders. I haven't had a full nights sleep in years," he said looking down at the raven haired teen whose eyes flick sideways, "Not one hint of a nightmare either, how long do I need to take it before we stop and test if I'm addicted?"

"About a week should be fine, keep checking in with me though," Severus replies staring at the tome in front of him instead of the curly haired boy.

"Seems like a good amount of time," Cercius agrees and leans closer to the other boy, "What are you guys working on?"

The raven haired boy sneered, "Charms, Lily is my only hope at passing and she slept through last class. This essay will be getting a Troll grade for sure".

Hopping down from the table, the chocolate haired boy leans down and scoops up his satchel. He rifles around for a moment and pulls out a few sheets of parchment with large yet neat handwriting littering them. Setting the papers on their table, Cercius shrugs on his bag, "I finished the essay this morning so you guys can borrow my notes, if you can't find me in the courtyards to return them I'm in Astronomy Tower or the Kitchens".

Lily lurches forward and grabs the sheets of parchment with wide eyes flicking through them quickly, "Holy Harpies! Thank you!"

Another Shush rings out and the Hufflepuff performs another rude hand motion in the direction of it, "No problem, Red. Anything to help Severus out, I haven't slept without a nightmare in years".


	7. Chapter Six

'After all I knew it had to be something to do with you'

Lily leaned as far as she could out of her chair watching until she couldn't see the Hufflepuff anymore before turning towards her friend, "He's adorable!"

Severus' brows flew up and he chuckled at her in amusement, "He's also gay, so not your type".

The ginger haired girl smirked, "He's punched James Potter in the throat and helped with an experimental potion no questions asked, maybe he's your type".

"Keep your voice down!" The Slytherin hissed twisting his head around from side to side to make sure no one was around, "I'm not even sure I like guys, Lils".

The girl gave him a look, "Have you ever had a crush on a girl?"

"No but-"

The scarlet haired witch cut him off, "Have you ever wanted to kiss a girl?"

"Not really but-"

Cutting him off again, Lily leaned back in her chair, "Have you ever even found a girl attractive?"

Severus sighed and glared down at his lap, "No, I haven't..."

She nodded, "I thought so. Now, have you ever had a crush on a guy?"

Furrowing his brows, he shook his head, "No, not that I can recall".

She nodded, "Okay Have you ever wanted to kiss a bloke?"

"Yes."

"So you're attracted to guys," she stated.

The raven haired boy squinted at her, "How'd you make it so simple?"

Lily shrugged, "It's just how I am, so are you attracted to Cercius?"

Severus pauses for a minute and thought back to the evening before. The curly haired teen sat across from him, thin fingers working to cut the ingredients perfectly. Top button unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up to his forearms with his oceanic eyes downcast and a slender tube of tobacco sat elegantly between his lips, "Shit".

"So you are attracted to him?" She affirmed.

Groaning quietly, he leaned forward pressing his forehead to his textbook, "It's not like it matters, he has to find someone to court by the end of next year..."

She reached forward and swatted him with the back of her hand, "Then we just have to make you the person he ends up courting".

Sucking in a breathe, the Slytherin peers up at the girl wide eyed, "You realize courtship leads to Marriage, Lily".

"Is there anyone else here you'd rather marry?" She asks pulling a face somewhere between disgust and curiosity that almost makes him laugh.

"I mean no, but I only met him yesterday," Severus reminds her sitting back up so they can actually see each other.

She nods and chews her lip, "That is true, so just get to know him, see if he's worth marrying!"

He lets out his fifth sigh in ten minutes, "You know most 15 and 16 year olds aren't planning the guys their going to marry".

Grinning, Lily grabs her self inking quill, "It's a good thing we aren't most 15 and 16 year olds then, isn't it".


	8. Chapter Seven

_'You made me a believer'_

Ducking around a corner, Cercius yelped in shock when he came face to chest with Severus. Backing up a step he looked up at the Slytherin, "Sorry I didn't check in with you yesterday, Mate, I got in a fight with that long haired twat and got detention".

"It's fine," Severus said calmly as he began to walk beside the slightly shorter teen, "How's it working for you".

"It's great!" The messier haired boy exclaimed, "Really, a full nights sleep without even a sliver of a dream or a nightmare, you're a genius, Sev!"

"Sev?" The ravenet quirked a brow glancing sideways at the other male who flushed and scratched the back of his head.

"I guess you aren't a nickname type of guy?" They began to climb the stairs to Astronomy Tower meaning that Cercius ended up walking in front of his Slytherin counterpart.

"It's alright, don't expect me to come up with one for you though," Severus grumbled as he pulled himself into the tower after the brunet.

"Wouldn't dream of it," The Hufflepuff comments leaning against the railing overlooking the back field of the school. He pulls the slightly crumpled pack of cigarettes from his pocket and tilts his head to slide one between his lips. With a flick of his wand the death stick is lit and the glorified chestnut twig is back sticking out of his satchel, "How did you and Red's Essays pan out?"

Retrieving the pieces parchment from his bag, Severus strides over and hands the darker skinned man his notes, "better with your notes as help".

Sliding the cigarette to the corner of his mouth, Cercius takes the papers and leans over slightly to slip them into the grey bag that was hanging from his own shoulder, "Glad I could help, you guys just find me if you ever need any notes, it's one of the few things I'm good for".

"I'm sure Lily will be thankful," the onyx orbed boy murmurs leaning himself against the rail to watch the Thestrals grazing below.

"Not you?" He breathes out a swath of white smoky wisps into the air and looks over at the taller teen with those sparkling green-blue irises. The two of them are silent for a minute before Severus tilts his head to look back at the male beside him.

"I might be a bit thankful," he doesn't meet the almond haired boy's eyes. Cercius smirks around the thin cylinder of tobacco between his plush lips and they go back to watching the Thestrals graze in a comfortable, companionable silence.


	9. Chapter Eight

_'I think you're gonna be my biggest fan'_

"Don't eat that," a voice hisses and the scone he had just buttered gets slapped out of his hand. Severus scowls over at the Hufflepuff that had sat down next to him trying not to look around enviously at the other Slytherins who sit feasting away around him.

"And why have you graced my peaceful Saturday morning with your presence?" He grumbles reaching for his pumpkin juice. Sadly his goblet is also unceremoniously smacked out of his hands. He watches in distain as the thick, orange liquid soaked into his uneaten breakfast.

"I saw those four assholes near the kitchens this morning and decided to listen into their conversation," the shorter teen explains handing him a misshapen Apple Cinnamon muffin, "They talked one of the elves into putting something in the food, this is from a box of rejects that I get to pick from at mealtimes".

Peeling back the paper, Severus bites into the offering humming in content, "Why do you get the rejects?"

Cercius picks a blueberry out of his own lumpy muffin and tosses it in the air to catch it in his mouth, "One of the Elves, Bubbles, noticed some girl trying to talk some others into dosing my food with love potions so she asked me to go through the rejects for my meals".

The Slytherin swallows his mouthful and glances around as one of the girls down the table screams. Her hair is flashing between orange and purple violently and the boy sitting close to her has grown cat ears and a tail. Turning back to the other teen he raises his brows, "I guess I should thank you, I forgot it's Halloween".

The brunet shrugs snickering as a Ravenclaw girl runs pas with a pig snout and a curly tail, "Don't mention it....actually, how about we get the Gryffindorks back?"

Finishing of the muffin, he glances at the one unharmed table, "Are they worth the possible detention? They've already taken away my pristine diet".

The curly haired teen laughs and crumbles up his own muffin paper tossing it in the plate as a Hufflepuff boy runs by crying with bright red and gold hair, "Don't you know, Severus, Revenge is the best diet".

Taking a deep breathe he pulls the strap of his bag across his chest and turns to stand up, "I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

Grasping the taller male's wrist, Cercius winks cheekily, "Only if we get caught, let's go!"

With that Severus let's himself get dragged over to the Gryffindor table where the brunet also grasps Lily by the elbow. The two are dragged out of the great hall passing a wailing first year Ravenclaw whose sporting grass green hair with weeds and dandelions sprouting from it.


	10. Chapter Nine

_'And I know now, that I'm so down'_

The two take a long look around the Hufflepuff common room when Cercius storms through dragging them behind him. He drives them into one of the many small alcoves filled with beanbag chairs and cushy poofs of floor pillows and yanks the curtain around them closed. Yanking his wand from his satchel, the shortest teen throws up a few silencing spells and a simple warding spell before turning to them.

"Uh," Lily articulates shoving her hands into the front pockets of her jeans, "What's up guys?"

Cercius settles himself in a soft yellow beanbag chair and gestures for them to sit, "Well, Red, we are going to get back at those four heathens for the spectacular event that went down just now in the great hall".

She Ohs and nods as she sits crisscross on a fluffy grey pillow next to the long haired boy who had perched himself on a black beanbag chair, "So what's the plan?"

The tan male claps his hands, his heirship ring and family ring glinting in the candlelight, "So Sev here is a wiz at potions if you don't know and I have an ally among the kitchen elves, what I want you to do is follow those boys around and use some of the trick spells I can teach you," he moves to drag a piece of blank parchment and a biro from his bag, "on them while me and Sev use Uncle Slughorn's lab to brew up some revenge".

The ginger shoots her friend a smirk at the nickname and nods watching as the Hufflepuff's hand flies over the paper, "Alright tell me about these trick spells!"

Grinning, Cercius passes her the list, "Tell me which ones sound interesting to you, Sev do you have any potions in mind?"

The Slytherin nods tucking his lank hair behind his ear, "Yeah we have to stop my my dorm to grab one of my journals on the way to Slughorn's office".

After reading through the list the girl looks back up to the ocean eyed boy finally taking in the right, ripped black jeans and bright orange leather jacket, "Okay what's Anteoculatia?"

Using his biro as a false wand, he demonstrates the hand motion, "It turns someone's hair into antlers, I'd use it on the one with long hair cuz he seems to care about it a lot".

Nodding her eyes flick over the list again, "Marlene taught me the Bat-Bogey Hex, what about _Cantis_?"

He makes a swirling and jabbing motion, "That one makes you burst uncontrollably into song, I'd do it to one of the quieter ones so maybe the shortest boy".

"Okay yeah Peter will hate that," she nods to herself, "What about _Colloshoo_? What's that?"

He sits up stater and brandishes the muggle writing utensil, "Cast it at that Potter lad's feet and stick them to the floor then use _Densaugeo_ ," he demonstrates, "Which will grow his teeth or _Ducklifors_ ," he flicks the pen, "Which can turn him into a duck".

She snorts, "Okay That takes care of three of them, what do you suggest for Remus, he's the one with the messy brown hair and the scars".

Twisting the pen in a sloppy corkscrew motion, he leans back, " _Furnunculus_ is good it can make him break out in pimples and boils," Then he pauses to demonstrate a smoother hand motion, "or if you want to be festive you can use _Melofors_ which will turn his head into a pumpkin, don't worry it won't hurt him but he won't be able to talk or see very well".

Lily giggles and folds the parchment sliding it into the pocket of her jumper, "This is going to be so fun!"


	11. Chapter Ten

_'You're a hot mess and I'm fallin for you'_

Leaning against the stone wall near the entrance of the Slytherin dorms, Cercius twirls his wand through his fingers having chosen to leave his satchel in the Common Room so he wouldn't have to lug it around. His owl had already brought back a note telling him that the potions room and storage closet had been unlocked for them. Now he just had to wait for Severus to retrieve his journal.

At the thought the wall shifted opened and the raven haired boy slipped out adjusting the collar of his grey button up as he waved a small journal in the direction of his accomplice, "Got it, let's go before Regulus realizes I stopped listening to him rant".

Sniggering, he follows behind the taller trying to match his fast strides. Jamming his wand in his boot he jogs up next to the darker haired boy so that he can pull the door to the potions classroom opened. They slink inside and lock and ward the doors before the ravenet selects a table and the brunet retrieves his ashtray. Setting the ceramic bowl on the table, he moves to grab a cauldron, "So what's it gonna be?"

Severus opens the journal turning the pages quickly until he gets to about the middle, "So I accidentally figured this one out back in second year, I call it the alphabet soup potion".

Cercius pulls a cigarette tin from his back pocket and slides one out pressing it between his lips, "Alright explain it to me!"

The paler teen pulls his wand from his sleeve and casts an agumenti before flicking his wand to light the other's cig, "Okay so aside from the normal ingredients we need to add a parchment with a word on it and a piece of cloth with a color," he holds up a slip of parchment and a green swath of fabric that seems to have been sliced from a set of bedsheets, "They're skin will turn, in this case, green and  _Bully_  will be written on their foreheads".

Taking a pull of his fag, he sets it in the ceramic bowl and stands back up, "Have I told you today how brilliant you are? What do you want me to get?"

The onyx eyed male fights back a smile and starts the flame under the pewter, "Not today. Grab me some powdered thestral hoof, Slater roots, dried Kashper leaves, and cedar ash".

Grinning, Cercius turns to the storage room so he can gather the requested ingredients an his voice rings out over the quiet summer of the water, "You are Brilliant, Severus Snape!"


	12. Chapter Eleven

_'We don't wanna be like them'_

By dinner everything has been set in place and Lily and Severus are sat on either side of their newest edition at the Hufflepuff table sharing a misshapen pumpkin pie from the Kitchens and sipping muggle pop that Lily's mum had sent her. When the marauders walk into the hall sporting the leftovers of the girls trickery, the brunet nudges the two to look. Almost laughing the two boys regard her, sadly diminishing, work.

James Potter has feathers in his hair and sprouting from his neck, his nose and mouth still a bit wonky and tinted orange. Sirius Black has his head ducked low and he's trying to hide behind his stuff, tawny locks that haven't quite lost the moosish curves from earlier. Peter Pettigrew is coughing loudly and yelping out horse notes at random. Remus Lupin's face is still a spectacular shade of orange and his messy hair is green and leafy.

The three pranksters take turns exchanging fist bumps and high fives under the table before Lily takes off towards the four to act worried for them. Her emerald eyed, scarlet haired beauty immediately has the leader of the group falling into their trap and dragging the others with them as their goblets disappear and are replaced. She gives a thumbs up behind her back and goes to sit by Marlene Mikinnon.

"The three of us make a pretty good team," The shorter teen comments taking a sip from his glass bottle of Pepsi not looking away from the Gryffindor table.

Pausing with his scoop of pie halfway into his mouth, onyx orbs flick over to the other male. He's silent for a moment chewing his pie slowly before he replies, "Yeah, I guess we do".

A grin spreads across Cercius' face and he can feel his own lips quirking up as Pettigrew begins tinting green. As Potter picks up his own goblet the brunet speaks again, "Lily mentioned she's going with some girls to Hogsmeade, I keep avoiding it because I don't want to go alone so would you like to go with me next weekend?"

Black and Lupin are also turning green now. Pettigrew already has the beginnings of  **Bully**  scrawled across his forehead. Severus takes a swig of his own pop and hides his mouth behind the bottle, "Only if you're buying," he mutters snorting when Black realizes that all four of them are Slytherin green with bold black letters across their foreheads.

Laughing the Hufflepuff finishes off his own drink, "For that sight I'll buy you just about anything, Sev".

James Potter sprints out of the great hall with the other three not far behind him leaving a room full of amused teens and professors in their wake.


	13. Chapter Twelve

_'Me and you, you and me'_

Three days later Cercius flops down next to the Slytherin in the library offering a large grin to the red head across from them. He has light circles under his eyes but he's still smiling brilliantly. He sets his bag on the table and shifts to turn more towards the other boy as he opens said bag, "So I'm not having withdrawals or the urge to take the potion, it's only really been one day but I thought I should let you know".

The darker haired teen nods to himself and sets down his quill, "Are you sleeping any worse than before you started taking the potion?"

He stops digging through his satchel and pulls out a few sheets of parchment filled with his handwriting, passing them to the girl across from them, "Nah it's the same, nightmares still suck just as much as I remember too".

The ginger girl takes the parchment, "This is the Charms notes right? Potter kept denying me butterfly notes in class and I couldn't concentrate".

Cercius chuckles and leans back in his chair propping his feet up on his corner of the table, "The last page is extra notes from some other books that might help with the assignment".

The longer haired male side eyes the other as he gets comfortable leaning back on two chair legs, "Have I told you how brilliant you are lately?" He quotes.

Oceanic eyes glimmer in recognition, "Not today".

Taking the offered sheets of parchment from Lily he glances over the large, neat scrawl, "You are absolutely brilliant, Cercius Cartwright".

Humming, he closes his eyes throwing his arm over his face to block out the light, "I'm also brilliantly tired, wake me up for dinner, alright?"

The Gryffindor doesn't even look up from her essay when she replies, "We will, you're my hero by the way".

He snorts in reply and peeks at her from under his arm, "You have really low standards for heroes, Red, cuz I'm not one in the slightest".

Severus dips his quill in their shared ink pot and tries to ignore the way Lily is smiling at him. He forces himself not to acknowledge the way he can feel the other boy's heat at his side. He pushes away the warm feeling that has been worming its way into his stomach, "You might be wrong there, Cercius".


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_'I fall in love with you every single day'_

Rounding the corner on his way to the great hall for lunch, Severus lets out an  _Oof_ as a shorter body runs into his own. Stumbling backwards, he grasps the shoulders of the smaller person and stabilizes them both before looking down into familiar green-blue eyes. He takes a step back letting go of the other boy and notices the deep black bags that he hadn't seen since the day they had first met.

"I was just coming to find you, are we still on for tomorrow?" The brunet questions smiling even though his skin is back to a pale version of itself and his features are gaunt and sunken in.

"Yes," Severus looks away, reaching into his bag to grasp the notes from Tuesday, "Are you having any withdrawals? Urges?" He inquires as he passes over the writing filled sheets.

As he presses the parchment into his own bag, Cercius shakes his head, "Nope none of that, it's a bit inconvenient to be back to my usual sleeping schedule but I'll live".

They begin to walk the way that the Hufflepuff had been heading in the first place and the darker haired boy only remembers that he was on his way to eat when the other passes him a deformed bagel with blueberry cream cheese. He accepts the breakfast and breaks pieces off of it shoving them in his mouth as they stroll outside into the cold, November air. Pulling his robe tighter around him, he reminds himself to wear the coat he got last Christmas for their outing tomorrow.

It doesn't go unnoticed to him that his companion seems unbothered by the frigid temperature. Glancing over the thin dress pants and uniform shirt with the sleeves rolled up he pipes up in slight concern, "Aren't you cold?"

Cercius pulls his wand from its usual position half out of his bag and flicks it towards the taller teen in a practiced motion. Instantly the chill that had settled on him vanishes and is replaced by a comfortable warmth. Sliding his wand into his other hand, he pulls out a new cigarette pack and dips his head to grasp one betwixt his lips, "Warming charms are a life saver for the poor- er formerly poor, my friend".

The Slytherin nods watching the way the other boy leans his head back inhaling once the package and wand are put away. His throat constricts and his eyes, half lidded, seem almost aqua in the light of the afternoon sun. They stop at a small overhang looking down at the black lake and the shorter boy takes a seat on the frosted ground letting his feet dangle over the edge, barely grazing the dark water.

Severus wonders if this is what fallen gods look like in human skin. Broken and bent, yet still otherworldly and absolutely fucking breathtaking.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_'I'll do anything for you'_

Cercius is wearing a too tight pair of ripped jeans and a black leather jacket this time around. An unlit cigarette is already hanging out of the corner of his mouth when he jogs out of the school and he's flicking his wand to light it as he swaggers towards the awaiting Slytherin. Stopping in from of the taller he picks his leg up so he can shove his wand into his boot unceremoniously.

"I see you didn't forget your warning charms this time, how about Honeydukes and the Potion Emporium first and then we can grab lunch and a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks," he proposes as they fall into step on their way towards the gates.

"What are we going to pick up at the Potions Emporium?" The paler of the two ponders raising a brow as the other flicks off a mound of ashes from the end of his cig and takes another drag.

"Wanted to see what you'd like for Christmas, I've already gotten Lily a nomaj- er muggle false nails kit," Cercius confesses.

They end up buying almost the entire stock of sugar quills and two ancient looking potions tomes, all shrunken isn't the pocket of his leather jacket, before they finally sit at the corner of the bar in the Three Broomsticks. They each order a butterbeer and the lunch special and the brunet pays in advance letting the matron keep a rather large tip. She slides them a small, glass ashtray soon request and he pulls out another reefer lighting it up with a flick of his wand.

"Thank you, for coming with me, Sev," he says once he's tapped off the excess ashes after his first drag, "I was going Stir Crazy in that old castle".

Severus scoffs as their drinks are placed in front of them, "Shouldn't I be thanking you? You bought me three boxes of sugar quills, a damn fine Christmas present, and lunch to top it off".

Cercius chuckles breathing out a long puff of smoke and he goes to say something. Whatever is is dies in his throat as his eyes narrow over the taller's shoulder a a long haired blond, "You know him?"

Turning the ravenet stiffens and his voice seems unnaturally sharp, "Lucius, I've been meaning to contact you".

The blonde, Lucius, doesn't sit. His eyes barely stray to the matron as she sets their lunch in front of them and he doesn't even acknowledge the Hufflepuff as he smirks sickeningly, "Yes, I've been worried, Severus".

The onyx eyed male's knuckles go white with the force he is gripping his glass handle, "I've been meaning to get into contact with you, to tell you that I no longer want to be a part of your cause".

Several people that Cercius both does and doesn't recognize are eying them and the blond haired man frowns, "You know the penalty for this, Severus, and I doubt you or anyone you can find to take your place will live through the type of beating we dish out".

Severus sucks in a shaking breathe and opens his mouth to speak only to be interrupted.

"I'll take it for him".

Both the blond and the ravenet's heads whip around in shock to see Cercius regarding them cooly. He takes the last drag of his cigarette and stubs it out before leaning forward, "There is something similar between Wizarding and NonMagical gangs you know, what happens when you want to leave one," his eyes are dangerously close to the color of the black lake during a storm, "Only Wizards have magic at their disposal, so I will take Severus' penalty".


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Scene of magical torture/violence, mention of past abuse

_'The city's ours until the fall'_

Lucius is the first to remember how to speak and the dreadful smirk that spreads across his face is so sickening it has Severus' stomach in his throat. His voice is as smooth as always when he addresses the brunet, "I'm unsure of who you are, sir, but only family and significant others can take the beating in another's place".

Not missing a beat Cercius runs his tongue over his bottom lip, "My name is Cercius David Cartwright the Heir of Fawley, and for the past ten days, thirteen hours, and," he glances briefly to the clock behind the counter, "46 minutes I have been courting Severus Snape".

The surprise is evident over both Lucius and Severus' features but he only continues talking, "And before you so rudely interrupted I was about to confess it formally, so I assure you that I am perfectly fitting to take my intended's place".

A cruel maliciousness glimmers across the Malfoy Heir's eyes as he reaches forward to seize each of their shoulders, "How romantic of you, and how utterly stupid".

With a crack of apparation they and several others within the establishment disappear. They land in a clearing with a circle of young and old people standing around them and Cercius is thrown down to the ground violently in the middle of them all as Severus is held back with his head forcefully angles to watch. Tears are slipping down the ravenet's face and he can hear himself yelling pleas for them to not do it but he doesn't even feel them leaving his lips.

Malfoy presses his mouth to the teen's ear and with a voice as smooth as silk he whispers, "He's volunteered himself," before he addresses the crowd with a sharp, loud 'begin!'

And the curse, Hexes, and Jinxes fly from a dozen wands at a time. The oceanic eyed boy writhes and bleeds and trembles but he doesn't scream or beg for mercy. This angers a many of them. Severus is both afraid for the other teen and scared of him because he is under at least six different Cruciatus spells, not uttering a sound of pain or a plea for mercy.

Finally when it seems like Cercius has bent in all the inhumane ways possible and completely drained of blood Lucius calls a stop. He releases the teen and several cracks of disapperation sound in Severus' ears as he stumbles forward and falls to his knees at the broken man's side. Because who can be only a boy after this?

The brunet is trembling and breathing heavily through the aftershocks of the curses but he moves his blood stained hand to grasp the pale one within his reach, "My Wand, please Sev," his voice is strained and course.

Snatching the chestnut stick from the other male's boot he shoves it into his free shaking hand. The Slytherin watches obviously practiced spells as they leave the wand and begin to mend the jewel eyed boy's body and he laughs humorlessly, "What kind of imbecile are you?"

Cercius chuckles breathlessly, "The kind of imbecile that has learned to survive a few unforgivables in his time, are you alright?" He sits up still trembling and he's covered in his blood but he's not bleeding.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Severus asks and he realizes he still hasn't stopped crying yet.

The smaller teen's lips quirk into a smile, "You don't survive a grandma like mine without knowing how to patch up spell-work, my friend".


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of past abuse

_'And I thought you might be mine'_

She finds him Sunday night in Astronomy Tower. He's got a half smoked fag dangling from his lips and his hands are still shaky where they sit in his lap. She joins him taking a seat and dangling her feet off the edge of the tower next to his and he offers her a cigarette without even really looking her way.

As she lights it and takes her first drag she finally speaks, "He told me what you did for him".

Maybe it's foolish of her to expect him to reply, but Lily waits in the silence anyway as he flick his finished reefer out into the field and grabs another. She doesn't call out his chainsmoking because honestly she thinks he probably needs the lull of nicotine and tobacco right now with the way his hands are still trembling. Breathing out a shock of smoke into the night she speaks again, "Why'd you do it?"

He takes the first drag of his smoke and looks up into the night, eyes tracing a consolation, "I did it because I'm the kind of imbecile who believes in love at first sight and the kind of person who knew Severus Snape wouldn't have survived that".

The redhead laughs without humor, "And you knew that you would?"

He chews the butt of his cig for a moment before he finally looks over at her, "My grandmother may have disowned my mum but I've known her since I was small, she isn't a kind woman".

Finishing off the death stick she flicks it out into the night, "And the courting thing, is that true?"

He nods and leans back so that he's laying in the floor. Neither of them speaks again for a long time. It's silent long after he tosses his finished menthol. When she stands to leave she halts at the door, "Don't hurt him, or I swear to god I'll torture in kill you in worse ways you can even think of," Lily breathes in and grasps the handle, "Yesterday will feel like child's play compared to what you'll have to face with me".

"I wouldn't dream of it," He rasps and the next part is so violently honest it's sobering, "And if I ever do, I better be able to hold you to that promise, Lily".

She goes with the thought that she never wants to hear her given name leave his lips again. She much prefers the playful nicknames he had used before. The way her name sounded from him there in that moment made her question greatly weather she should fear or respect the boy she previously thought of as just another happy-go-lucky Hufflepuff.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_'I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time'_

The thing that hurt more than the spells was not seeing Severus again for several days to follow. He'd probably smoked through half his cigarette supply and he wrote all his assignments as soon as he'd gotten them. Without noticing, he would pass all the places they spent time at multiple times in meager hopes that the ebony haired boy would make an appearance.

Finally he sat on the lip over the black lake in defeat. Shivering at the cold air, he didn't reach for his wand. His cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth unlit. His shirt was untucked and his tie was hung loose around his neck. Cercius looked a mess, and he didn't even care.

A hand fell to his shoulder and he startled jerking his head up so fast it hurt his neck. His mouth fell opened and his fag dropped into his lap. Breathing out the name he tried to smile, "Sev?"

The Slytherin stood over him, face creased with worry. He was wearing a heavy, black winter cloak and bright, white snowflakes were peppered over his shoulders and spiderwebbed through his dark locks. His hand clutched an ivory envelope to his chest and he knelt next to the brunet snatching out his wand, "How long have you been sitting out here, you imbecile?!"

Cercius then noticed the small mounds of snow piling on his legs and shoulders. He looked at his hands to find his fingertips a violent blue and knew that his lips were probably the same. Shaking as the other boy melts the snow and casts several warming and drying charms on him, he looks up with wide eyes. How long had he been out here? He'd come out after morning classes and he could see now the sun dipping behind the trees of the forbidden forest. His voice is rough and shaky, "I....I don't know, I'm not sure..."

The taller boy scoffs and grabs his hand to pull him into a standing position. He pushes the envelope into Cercius' chest and lets him go, "Use the potion, get a goodnights sleep, and come find me tomorrow".

He nods and his numb fingers brush over the soft paper that makes up the envelope. He watches in silence as Severus tracks through the thin layer of snow back to the castle. When the raven haired teen is safely within the school he finally looks down at what he holds in his hands. His own name is written in gold in the elegant script of the onyx eyed boy on the front.

Flipping it over he slides his thumb nail under the emerald wax seal paying no mind to the broken pieces and flakes falling into the pure, white snow. He hesitantly pulls the parchment from within and with trembling fingers unfolds it.

_Cercius Cartwright, Heir of Fawley, Son of Abernathy Cartwright and Belladonna Fawley Cartwright,_

_I, Severus Tobias Snape, hereby formally accept your courtship proposal. I accept this proposal as your equal and not anything above or under. I accept this proposal in hopes that by the end of our schooling years we decide to wed._

_I name Lily Evans as my informal witness and chaperone. I name Minerva McGonagall as my formal witness and chaperone._

_I haven't much to offer but I do offer that I want to love you with my whole heart. I offer that I want to stand by you through all of your hardships. I offer that even if our courtship ends without marriage, I promise to stand beside you not as your husband but as your friend as well._

_Signed Sincerely and with hope,_  
_Severus Tobias Snape, Removed Heir of Prince, Son of Eileen Prince Snape and Tobias Edward Snape_

Cercius can't breathe and there are tears prickling in his eyes as he turns and sprints towards the owlry snatching a swath of blank parchment and his biro from his bag.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_'I want your love'_

Severus doesn't look up from his plate when the brunet drops down at the Slytherin table beside him. He doesn't see the slightly worried look on the brunet's face and he doesn't see the way he flicks off a Slytherin sixth year who looks scandalized. When he finally looks up he's thankful that the shorter boy looks a lot better than he did the night before. When he sees the slight panic in the other's eyes he dropped his biscuit, "What's wrong?"

Cercius held out a small letter with a fancy blue, wax seal and swallowed, "My grandmother wishes to meet you, you've been formally invited to spend the entire Winter Holiday at the Fawley estate as well as attend our annual Yule Celebration," he breathed out in relief, "And as my first formal courtship gift to you I'd like to buy your robes for the event".

Reaching forward he tentatively takes the small parcel in his own hand and uses a nearby butter knife to break the seal. Scanning over the invitation briefly he nods to himself before looking at his complain, "I usually spend the holidays here anyway, it should be exciting".

The curly headed boy snorts, "It'll be exciting alright, we'll both have to deal with a load of self entitled assholes including my Gran for an entire evening and god forbid it,  _dance_ ".

Severus' eyebrows raise of their own accord, "Are you that bad of a dancer?"

Sighing the Hufflepuff rubs his hands across his face, "That's the thing I'm a great dancer and my Gran has told everyone so I'll have to dance with a bunch of strangers," he pauses and his voice cracks, "I really hate touching people, Sev... some people are alright but most I just can't handle".

The ravenet carefully grasps the shorter male's shaking hand and oceanic eyes come up to meet galactic, "It's going to be alright, if you need to get away then I will be there, after all your courting me so it would be natural to spend most of your time with me".

Cercius squeezes his hand and lowers his head to press a kiss to the back of it before resting his forehead against their joined hands, "Thank you, Severus, it means a great deal to me that you are giving me this opportunity".

Squeezing back the dark eyed man forces down a smile, "No, thank you, Cercius".


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Half Blood racist comment

_'You'll never be alone'_

The fireplace flares green and they both step though Cercius steadying the other boy with a hand on the small of his back. Severus glances around the large foyer and when his eyes catch on the stoic woman who must be Pricilla Fawley he almost wants to back into the floo and disappear. Instead the ravenet steps forward and takes her hand, dropping a respectful kiss on her lordship ring that is so similar to heirship one that stays apon the other teen's hand.

She scoffs as she steps back, "It seems your intended easily outweighs you in dignity and respect, Cercius," her cold eyes turn to the male standing beside the fireplace, " _Filthy halfblood_ fix that mop you call hair and get to the tailor," she sneers and turns, disappearing out of the room.

Looking back at the ocean eyed man he expects anything but the lopsided smile that is still spread across his lips, "Pebbles!" A small house elf in a silken pillowcase appears at his side as he kneels to her level holding out two shrunken chests, "Please take these to my rooms, dear".

The small creature smiles widely and takes the objects, "Pebbles be doing that right away for the good master!"

Standing back up, Cercius pulls his wand from his boot and spells his hair into a styled fix while he places a cigarette in his mouth. Lighting the reefer with a flick he puts away his wand and holds out a hand, "Shall we, Sev?"

Rolling his eyes he takes the offered hand and intwines their fingers watching as his companion grasps a marble from the bowl on the banister. He whispers something and they are sucked through a portkey. The brunet catches Severus by the shoulders steadying them both as he slips the marble into his pocket.

A stout man walks quickly into the room talking so fast that the darker haired boy can't keep up but the jewel orbed man seems to understand just fine and replies with 'Hello' and 'I'm never late' and 'I think deep blue for the both of us'. A spelled measurement tape wraps around parts of their bodies in quick succession and Severus fears for a moment they'll be strangled.

"Silk And Cotton are fine, Belby," Cercius says swatting a few velvet and satin fabric swatches out of his face and squeezing the other's hand comfortingly.

The small man goes on another tirade where he can only catch a few words. Something about cuff links. A long winded speech on earrings. A mention of jewelry.

The curly haired male nods with an indulgent smile, "We'll be representing our Hogwarts houses then, Belby. Yellow Citrine for myself and Tsavorite Garnet for dearest Severus".

The small man nods hardly paying any attention as he is passed a galleon pouch. He places it to his side on a floating clipboard and smiles stunningly up at Cercius, "Always such a treat to see you son, your grandmother has such a drab sense of fashion....though it will be sad when she passes next spring..."

The Slytherin's eyes go wide and he looks down at the other teen in alarm. The Hufflepuff only sighs and looks down, "As much as I wish to I am sad to say I do not share your sentiments, Belby, I wish her no harm but I will Be glad to see her go".


	21. Chapter Twenty

_'We are gonna stay like this forever'_

Cercius is in awe when Severus steps into the ballroom. Navy robes seeming to float around him and hair tied back elegantly. His own deep blue robes and spelled nice hair seem like peasantry at the sight of the boy he intends to marry. He offers his hand palm up to the ebony haired god and is again completely dazzled when the man takes it smiling charmingly.

"You seem to get more beautiful every time I see you, Love," he complements brushing his lips over pale knuckles.

"Flattery, Cercius?" Severus steps closer and his galactic irises glitter in the light of the ballroom, "I highly doubt anything about me is beautiful".

Leading the ebony haired teen to the refreshments table, he shakes his head, "You haven't seen yourself in the mirror then have you? You are absolutely stunning all the time, Sev".

Someone clears their throat and Cercius sucks in a breath passing Severus a flute of sparkling lemonade as they turn to see James Potter, " _Congratulations_ , Heir Fawley for your courtship".

The brunet pins a false smile to his face, "Why thank you, Heir Potter. Enjoy your lemonade".

"I fucking hate that guy," he murmurs as they walk away. Severus laughs quietly setting his half empty drink on one of the server elves trays and loops their arms together. They pass Madam Fawley and she gives them a sharp look before motioning to where others are dancing.

"How about we dance over to where no one can bother us, yeah?" The Slytherin proposes moving the two of them swiftly over to the dance floor. And Cercius is smiling again letting one of his hands fall to the taller teen's hip and grasping his hand with the other. The Hufflepuff leads them smoothly through the other dancing couples and the onyx orbed male follows happily.

When the get to the edge of the room the young heir pulls his hand away from his partner's and raises it so he can brush his fingers across the other's Snow White cheek, "I really can't wait to marry you one day, Severus".

Bringing his own hand up, Severus cups the one cradling his jaw, "You have to kiss me first, idiot".

Cercius chuckles and tilts his head up, "And what if I can't stop?"

The galaxy eyed boy leans down staring straight into the other's oceanic orbs, "Darling, I doubt I'd be able to stop you".

Their lips slot together and neither is really quite sure which one of them initiated the kiss, but it seems that it doesn't matter at all. In the end they're just happy that fate brought them to this moment.


End file.
